


Take me now, but know the truth

by savvyliterate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on a certain scene from "Day of the Moon." Because some times, back sex and flirting just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me now, but know the truth

"Oh, and this is my friend, River." The Doctor indicated River sweeping the room, what little light streaming in catching the end of her gun and making it gleam. "Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and -- unlike me -- she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do."

"Thank you, sweetie." She edged closer, and he could smell the faint scent of honey, vanilla and time that always clung to her like a comforting shroud.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

They instinctively backed toward each other, mates seeking each other in a crowded room of danger and intrigue. Her back touched his. Skin burned against skin despite the layers of clothing.

"The first seven, really."

"Seven, really?"

She tilted her head back in a laugh. "Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it." Not really.

"Make me!" Her voice dropped several octaves and oozed of pure sex.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will." He spun at the same time she did, catching the challenge and pure lust in her eyes before finally, _finally_ kissing her.

It wasn't a chaste kiss. Nothing safe for the watershed, certainly not appropriate for the roomful of Silence plus the tied-up Amy, who was gaping at them in shock. He took the kiss deeper, with lots of teeth and tongue and breathless moans that came from both of them. She pressed herself against him, and he felt _everything_ , how her breasts had grown firm and heavy with stiff nipples brushing against her dress. The heat from the juncture of her thighs pressed into him, and he was so aroused that it _hurt_.

She lifted her arm, drawing his lower lip into his mouth as she fired. He heard the sizzle of the gun, the scream of the Silent as it fell. His hands gripped her hips tightly, drawing her into him as she fired again, bringing another Silent down.

He turned with her, spinning her in an erotic waltz filled with gunfire, arousal and lust. She kept shooting, and he wanted to press her against the closest surface, lift her leg until it wrapped around his waist, and _fuck_ her until they both screamed.

Rory averted his eyes as he untied Amy. "Um … And to think I thought the Doctor had it bad for you?"

"What? No, you stupid face!" Amy sputtered.

Rory stared at her in shock.

"It's River, you idiot! He's always loved River!"

As soon as the door clicked shut with the Ponds safely in the TARDIS, River's back was pressed against the smooth, ancient wood. With shaking hands, the Doctor yanked the zipper on her dress down as she fumbled with his shirt. With a frustrated groan, he encountered a black sports bra. "Why are you wearing this?" he rasped.

"Work around it." She undid his trousers, running a knuckle up his erection from root to tip, and he hissed. "Naughty, naughty. Going commando, aren't we?

"You should do the same." He bit her ear and buried his hands beneath the sports bra. He pushed it up, bending to draw a stiff nipple into his mouth.

"Such a tease." One hand pressed flat against the door, she shot a Silent that had started to rise. She was rewarded with a sharp nip of his teeth. She whimpered, grinding her pelvis against him.

There were so many things unsaid. This was a first for him in so many ways. But if he slowed just enough to think, to say those words, they would stop. Amy and Rory were on the other side of that door, Canton was waiting for him to give the signal, the Silence were waiting to be eradicated. But for the first time in so, so long, he doesn't care.

There was urgency in both of them, as somehow her gun belt dropped to the ground, he got the rest of the dress open and she hitched her leg around his waist. The cotton knickers matched the sports bra, all practical, yet damp from her arousal. He pressed a palm against the crotch. She hissed, biting his shoulder.

"Are they dead?" he managed, not bothering to strip the knickers from her. That would involve removing shoes and too much time. He pushed the thin, soaked material aside and slipped into her.

Her leg tightened and he thrust as deep as he could. They were pressed pelvis to pelvis in the most intimate way possible … and she let off one last round with her gun.

"Yes," she hissed and let the gun drop back into the thigh holster she still wore.

It wasn't gentle. This was sex in its purest form, raw lust that had been building out of sync between them for years and years, at least on his part -- culminating in three months of solitude, bound to a chair and imagining every lurid thing he wanted to do to her and she to do back to him. They would make the Kama Sutra look like a kindergarten primer. Hell, they probably _were_ the ones to write the Kama Sutra in the first place.

They whispered to each other, a mixture of his names and hers and the filthiest Gallifreyan possible. He wondered, as his gaze bore into hers, if he taught them to her. Hell, she most likely taught herself. And if not, he planned to go seek out a very young version of her and make sure she had a proper lesson.

"You," he hissed into her ear with a snap of his hips, grinding hard against her clit, "Are. Mine."

And she pulled back, her eyes blazing and possessive. "Not half as much as you're mine."

"Want to bet?"

"I'd win that one." Her hands slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, nails digging sharply into his bum. He hissed and her leg hitched higher than he ever thought possible and he was in her so deeply that he thought there was no way they'd ever be separated again. And then he was suddenly there, with an explosion that's just as powerful and debilitating as the gunshots she'd been firing. His hand worked its way between them, but before he could help her along, she suddenly tightened all around him. Her scream echoed in the empty warehouse.

Then there was nothing but the frantic beating of their hearts.

"Well," Canton's muffled voice came from the cellphone in the Doctor's pocket, "that certainly was entertaining from this end. I had a bet with Amy about this. Well, everything went off without a hitch, by the way. President wants to see you. I'll tell him you've been slightly delayed."

The line went dead.

"Doctor?" Amy's voice came through the door. "If you and River are done shagging each other senseless, we probably need to get going. I need to collect 20 quid from Canton in dollars. However much that is."

They dissolved into laughter.

\-----

Months passed. They found out who River was. Life went on in its twisted, timey, wimey way.

Then one day, Rory punched the Doctor, sending him flying into the console.

"Rory!" Amy cried, rushing over to help the Doctor to his feet. "What the hell?"

"I just realized … you just shagged my daughter against the TARDIS door!"

"Which time?" The Doctor managed, still in a daze, trying to think of all the times he and River had done that … well, beds were just too far away. They were overrated to begin with.

"The time we were just on the other side! When we were in Florida!"

"Oh, Florida! Well, really, it wasn't just the one time …"

Rory punched the Doctor again.

Amy merely snickered and had to admire them for their stamina.


End file.
